


cookies

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dorks, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Pietro Maximoff had it bad.  And he had it bad for the couple who lived down the hall.  For both of them.  He didn’t want to break them up, he wanted to squeeze in beside them.In which Pietro is oblivious, Darcy wears a short skirt, Bucky is the one who initiates, and absolutely no cookies are made.





	cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> December 21 - ['All I Want For Christmas is You' - Mariah Carey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY).
> 
> Special thanks to queenspuppet for betaing this smutactular behemoth!

**Pietro**

Pietro’s phone buzzed on the kitchen counter and he contemplated rushing right over to check it.  

He already _knew_ who was texting him.  

There were only two people who ever texted him after four in the afternoon.  They were the only people he _wanted_ texting him, if he was being honest.  

He zipped over to the counter and checked his phone.  Sure enough, he had a text from Darcy.

_“Making cookies for Santa, you wanna come over and help? ;) ;) ;)”_

He huffed out a soft laugh, and set his phone down on the counter in front of him, the text staring back at him as he tried to decide what he wanted to do.  

Well.  He _knew_ what he wanted to do.  Or who.  

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes against the wave of arousal that he felt at the mere _thought_ of being with them.  

Pietro Maximoff had it bad.  And he had it bad for the couple who lived down the hall.  For both of them.  He didn’t want to break them up, he wanted to squeeze in beside them.  

He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with both of them… Bucky _and_ Darcy.  

Bucky with his rugged good looks, that five-o’clock shadow that he kept all day long, meticulously maintained. Those pecs that he had no trouble showing off in the gym.  

Darcy with her curves and her curls and those eyes and that mouth and…  

He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the counter.  

He had it bad.  

And he was sick of having it bad and them not knowing what every touch and teasing glance did to him.  He should tell them, right?  Tell them that he had feelings for both of them.

He realized that they were probably just wanting to be friends, so maybe they would agree to cool it for a while until he could get himself in check.  

 _Or…_  

Or they’d agree with him and make him the happiest man in New York.  

It _was_ December 24th..  Magical things happened this time of year, right?  

He reached for his phone, shooting off a quick reply.   _“Sure, I’ll be there after six.”_

* * *

 

**Darcy**

“Is he replying?”  Bucky asked, peeking over her shoulder to look at her phone screen.  

Darcy grinned, shaking her head. “No.  Not yet.  He _just_ read it, Buck. Chill, Barnes, chill.”  

“I _know_ he just read it.  But he’s all speedy and stuff…” he said, trailing off.  “Maybe we finally annoyed him…”  

“Oh shush, we don’t annoy Pietro.  He’s not nice enough to keep it from us if we did…” Darcy chastised.  “Don’t let your brain get the best of you, Bucky.  You’re awesome and so am I.”  

Bucky grinned and kissed her shoulder.  “I know at least half of that’s true.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “All of it’s true.  And he’s gonna say yes.”  

Her phone chimed with his reply a few seconds later.  “ _Sure, I’ll be there at six.”_

“See?”  She gestured towards the screen.  “And you were worried.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned over to peck her cheek.  “You were too, admit it.”  

“Okay, but only because you were being such a Debbie Downer about it…”  She turned to kiss his lips.  “I _knew_ he liked us.”  

“We still don’t know if he likes us or not… he might just like _you_ …” Bucky reminded her, deepening the kiss.  “Not that I blame him.  You’re pretty swell.”

“Dude, I’m the swellest chick you’ve ever met.  But, Pietro might just like _you_ ,” she countered.  

Bucky snorted.  “I think we KNOW how much he likes you, doll.”  

“He likes you too.  You just don’t see it.  He checks out your ass when you bend over. AND when you wear those jeans. You have a nice ass, but he’s looking an _awful_ lot.”  

Bucky pushed up from the couch and walked back towards the bedroom. “Guess I know what I’m wearin’ tonight…”  

“You’re a goof, you know that?” Darcy called after him.  Of course, she might have been just as much of a goof as he was, since she was already planning on changing into that really short skirt Pietro seemed to like. And maybe she’d throw on a pair of thigh highs.  Just for kicks.    

* * *

**Pietro**

Pietro arrived just after six.  Just like he said he would.  Even though he was ready to go at five-thirty.  But he’d told them after six, so he’d be damned if he showed up earlier than that.  It would look really desperate to show up early, and he was going for nonchalant.  

Just a nonchalant friend who was coming over to make cookies.  

That was _all_.  

Of course, when he got there, Darcy opened the door and she was wearing _that skirt_ .  The skirt he loved.  It was flowy and hit just mid-thigh. It was just this side of too short and gave him _almost_ too much of a peek when she bent forward. Not that he was looking.  No, he was gawking.  

She was also wearing these red and white striped leggings that made her thighs look amazing.

Great, now all he could think about was diving between them.  Awesome.  So much for nonchalant friend.  

He was barely managing sweaty creep at this point.  

“Heya, Piet!” she said brightly, reaching out to hug him.  She kept him close for what felt like a long time, but when she let go, Pietro had to keep himself from chasing after her.  

“Hey man, how’s it going?”  Bucky reached out to grasp his hand and Pietro’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  They were trying to kill him.  That’s what this was.  They either got off on making him uncomfortable, or they were drawing some kind of life force from his arousal.  

Either way, it was working and Bucky was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans that left little to the imagination.  Pietro’s eyes kept getting drawn down to Bucky’s crotch like there was a magnet there or something.  

Ježišmarjá, they were beautiful people.  Both of them.  Pietro honestly had never seen a couple as gorgeous as Darcy and Bucky were.  And it was killing him.  

He then realized that Bucky was still waiting for a reply, so he stammered one out.  “It’s… it’s going great.  Going great.  Everything’s… great, Bucky.”  

His cheeks flushed scarlet and he wanted to melt down into the floor.  

Bucky grinned.  Cheeky bastard.  “Is it great, Pietro?  Is it really?”  

His gaze wandered down to Bucky’s crotch again.  “Yeah.  Yeah, it’s great.”  

 _I’m not great.  I’m a lech who can’t stop staring_ or _thinking about two of his closest friends in various states of undress._

He couldn’t possibly tell them tonight.  He couldn’t even string a sentence together without embarrassing himself.  It might be prudent to duck out early.  To take care of the pressing _need_ that was currently straining to get out of his pants.  

It was at that moment that Darcy accidentally knocked something off the kitchen counter and had to bend over to pick it up.  

The leggings weren’t leggings at all. They were thigh-high stockings.

 _Fuck me_.

Pietro gulped when the skirt slipped up just _so_ and he could see the tiny slip of red satin at the juncture of her thighs.  His cock twitched in his pants and he swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes away only to see Bucky staring at him.  

His heart leapt into his throat.   _Shit.  Oh shit, shit, shit._  

“I… uh…”  He coughed and turned to leave the room, making for the guest bathroom and hoping he could get himself under control soon.  

* * *

**Bucky**

Darcy shot him a look, shaking her head in confusion.  “What are we doing wrong?”  

Bucky chuckled and shrugged.  “I dunno, sweetheart.”  

“He likes us, right?  What did his face look like when I bent over.”  

“Pretty much like mine does.  And he freaked out because I caught him checking out your ass.”  

Darcy sighed.  “Like you care.”  

“Well, I _do_ , just not in the bad way like he thinks.”  

“What are we going to do?” Darcy asked.  “Am I actually going to have to make cookies in this getup?  This is _not_ prime cookie-making attire, Bucky.”  

He chuckled and pulled her close, pressing a hot kiss to her lips before swatting her ass and squeezing.  “Leave it to me, doll.  We won’t be making cookies tonight.”  

He kissed her once more.  “How’s my breath?”  

“Minty fresh,” she assured him.  “Mine?”  

“You’re sweet as candy, Darcy-doll.”  

She smiled and hopped up on a stool at the sound of the water running in the bathroom.  “You’re up, Barnes.  Go handle things.”  She winked and he tried to quell his nerves.  This was likely one of the most brazen things he’d ever done.  But like hell he was going to let the unresolved sexual tension between the three of them go on one second longer.  Darcy wanted Pietro and _he_ wanted Pietro and from what he could tell, Pietro wanted them.  

It was ridiculous.  And it ended now.  

He met him in the hallway, just where the doorway opened up into the living area.  In plain sight of the kitchen, where Darcy was casually perched on a stool.  

Pietro opened his mouth, likely to apologize, or worse… excuse himself.  Make some kind of an explanation and leave.  

Instead Bucky stepped up close to him, tentatively reaching out to brush both hands over his shoulders, to squeeze slightly and step up even closer.  

He paused, eyes searching Pietro’s before he closed the distance and their lips met.  

Pietro’s breath caught in his throat and both of them froze for a split second.  

Then Pietro’s hands slid around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer.  Bucky’s lips parted and swallowed the groan that emitted from Pietro’s throat.  

Pietro tilted his head, to better slot his mouth over Bucky’s, his tongue poking and prodding its way in and that’s when Bucky’s brain shorted out.  He broke off the kiss, a little out of breath as he gazed into Pietro’s dark blue eyes.  “What were you sayin’?”  

“Nothing _that_ good…” Pietro said, laughing softly.  His eyes darted over Pietro’s shoulder to where Darcy was still seated at the stool in the kitchen.  

Bucky smirked in her direction.  “You get a good look, doll?”  

“Not good enough from over here…” she said, hopping down off the stool.  “Wanna bring this party over to the couch…”  she trailed off, searching Pietro’s face.  “If that’s okay with you?”  

Bucky laughed as a blur of blue jersey cotton and bleached blond hair zipped over to the couch.  

“That’s more than okay with me…” Pietro replied, pulling her down with him on the sofa.  

Bucky figured he’d better get over there.  

* * *

**Pietro**

Darcy’s hands were in his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp.  Her lips pressed to his jaw, leaving small kisses along the line of it. It made his skin tingle in the most wonderful of ways.

He scooted closer, the cushions on the couch making it a little more difficult to move than he would like.

Bucky’s hand moved across his abdomen, rucking up his t-shirt and making him gasp. Pietro honestly wasn’t sure who to touch first. He felt like a child in a candy store, being told he could have anything he wanted.  But he’d been so long without candy, he didn’t know where to start.

Darcy kissed her way up to his lips.  And Bucky grasped his hand, moving it over to Darcy’s waist.  

Pietro took the nudge for what it was and kissed her back hungrily, tilting his head and letting his tongue tease around her lips.  She made this sound in the back of her throat that he wanted to hear again. As much as was humanly possible.  

His hand slid down from her waist, settling on her thigh and pushing up her skirt.  

Bucky kissed the back of his neck, moving around to suck on the sensitive skin where it met his shoulder. Pietro wasn’t sure how he was able to find every sensitive place on his body by instinct, but he wasn’t going to complain. Bucky’s hands moved down his back and around his waist.  The cybernetic one held him in place, the flesh one pressed against Pietro’s groin.  He dragged his thumb up and down the rigid flesh he found there.  

Pietro grunted into Darcy’s mouth, breaking off the kiss to gaze at her, she looked delightfully mussed, with her lipstick smeared and her clothes askew.  His hand was steadily creeping up her thigh, rucking up her skirt to reveal what was underneath.  

“Wanna see if you can make her scream, Piet…”  Bucky whispered in his ear.  “She usually does when we talk about you.”

Darcy arched an eyebrow over his shoulder, presumably at Bucky.  “She’s actually right here and can _hear_ you, Buck. No need to tell on me or anything...”

Pietro grinned, mouthing over her jaw.  “Embarrassed, _princeza_?”  

She shook her head.  “Not at all. You deserve to know how many pairs of my panties you’ve ruined…”      

A surge of desire spiked down in his gut and he rucked up her skirt the rest of the way to reveal a tiny pair of red satin panties.  “Want me to ruin these too?”    

He slowly rubbed his thumb over her, sliding in the wet slickness he found there.  He glanced up at her, her blue eyes dark with want as he teased his thumb back and forth.  “You’re trouble, Maximoff…” she whispered.  

“Darcy…” he murmured. “I just have to ask one thing…”

“Hmm?”  

“Can you keep the stockings on?”  

She smiled and he felt Bucky chuckle in his ear.  “I was hoping you’d ask that…Darcy-doll, you’ve got the best legs I’ve ever _seen_...”  

Pietro didn’t feel so bad for his request now.  If Bucky, who got to see Darcy’s legs and have them wrapped around his waist whenever he wanted, could still be so completely and utterly wrecked by them, Pietro knew he didn’t have a chance in the world. And that was fine.  He was fine being wrecked by those legs.

He hooked his finger in the crotch of her panties, and she lifted her hips to wiggle out of them.  Pietro slid them down her legs, bringing them up to his face as Bucky slid his hand down the front of his pants.  

He sniffed deeply, the heady scent of her arousal went straight to his cock, making him twitch beneath Bucky’s fingers.  

Bucky loosened the drawstring and pushed the waistband down over his hips.  Pietro wasn’t moving from the spot he was in, so they didn’t get much further than that, but Bucky was able to reach his goal of wrapping his hand around Pietro’s straining erection.  

Bucky held him firmly in place, rocking his hips against Pietro’s bare ass.  His hand worked slowly up and down his length. Bucky’s tongue teased at his earlobe, making him grunt softly.

He felt too close already, so he reached down to still Bucky’s hand.  “I don’t want this to be over yet…”  Pietro’s enhancement meant that his refractory period was almost non-existent, but he liked being teased.  Scratch that.  He _loved_ it.  

Pietro dropped Darcy’s underwear and pressed her thighs apart more.  She’d removed her shirt sometime between him sniffing her panties and Bucky’s hand finding its way to his member.  

She was wearing a red bra. It matched the panties that were now on the floor.

He honestly didn’t know where to look:  at her round, plump breasts or her glistening pink pussy, all on display for him beneath that hitched up skirt.  He grunted, his hips jerking into Bucky’s hand.  Bucky was pressed against his back, his jeans rubbing against Pietro’s ass in a way that he couldn’t ever remember wanting, but now he couldn’t be without. It was rough, but Bucky’s movements were smooth.  

Pietro bent over Darcy, pressing his lips to her collarbone as his fingers got busy tucking the cups of her bra under her breasts.

He thumbed over a taut nipple, feeling the shiver that went through her as he began rolling it.  

Bucky rubbed the stiff head of Pietro’s cock over Darcy’s slick pussy.  He rolled it around her clit and she moaned.  The sound traveled down Pietro’s body, settling as an ache between his legs as Bucky languidly stroked him against her.  

“This is just as thick as I thought it would be…” Bucky murmured, garnering a strangled moan out of Darcy.  Pietro had to fight to keep from pressing into her slickness.  Into her welcoming warmth.  

He wanted it.  But he wanted _more_ than that too.  And most of all, he wanted to please both of the people wrapped in this embrace.  

“What do _you_ want, Darcy?” he whispered, flicking her nipple and delighting in the way she tried to rock up against him.  

“You.  Want _both_ of you…”

Bucky responded by rocking against Pietro, his fist tightening around his cock as he ground himself on Pietro’s ass.  “Want both of us, doll?”  

Pietro moved down to suck on the stiff peak he’d been teasing, the arousal coursing through his veins.  

She moaned and rocked up against him.  “Yes, I want both of you…”  

Bucky released Pietro, pushing up to stand and tug on the button of his jeans.  “If you want us both, I’d suggest taking this back to the bedroom.”

Pietro stood on shaky legs, pushing his pants and underwear down and onto the floor.  His cock bobbed in the cool air, hanging heavy as he straightened.   He bent and  wrapped his arms around Darcy’s waist, scooping her up.  “Hold on,” he whispered, running them both back to the bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed and looked up to see Bucky kicking off his jeans as he entered the room.  She wriggled on the bed, slipping her skirt down over her hips and tossing it aside.  

Bucky’s  black tee shirt came off too, revealing rows of rippling muscles and prominent veins.  The marred skin around his cybernetic arm was jarring to see, but Pietro simply reached down to palm at himself, catching Bucky’s gaze and causing the other man to cross the room that much quicker.  

Their lips met in a torrent of need.  Bucky nibbled on his bottom lip and Pietro pushed Bucky’s boxers down over his hips.   

Bucky backed him up onto the mattress. Darcy reached for and pulled them both up towards the pillows.  

She lay between them, legs tangled with Bucky’s, ass pressed against his groin.  Her hands were all over Pietro’s chest and moving down, down, down to stroke lightly over his length.

Bucky mouthed over her shoulder, eyes locking with Pietro’s as his hand slid down her front to tease her clit. His fingers glistened with her arousal the more he rubbed her.  She was soaking wet for them and it made Pietro nearly vibrate with want.  

Pietro cupped one breast, thumb rubbing the nipple in a slow, tight circle as she moaned.  

Bucky stopped teasing her, running his hand over her hip and beyond, hiking up her knee and raising his eyebrows expectantly at Pietro.  

If there was one thing Pietro didn’t need, it was to be told twice.  

He scooted down, nosing around between her legs and thrilling when her breath hitched, when her hand appeared in his hair.  

He ran his tongue along her slit, licking her open and circling her clit.  He wasn’t sure if they were teasing her or letting her come so she was relaxed, but he figured someone would let him know.  

His tongue buzzed against her clit, making her squeal and rock back against Bucky.  Bucky, in turn, grunted out his appreciation and slid his hand down and around to grasp her inner thigh.  His fingers grazed Pietro’s cheek and it spurred him onward.  

He alternated between buzzing and soft licks, feeling her muscles tighten and tighten and tighten.  

No one stopped him, so he buzzed her once more, feeling the muscles spasm against his face, fluttering as she moaned out her pleasure.  

Her face was flushed when Pietro looked up at her, wiping his mouth and pushing up on his elbow.  

Bucky’s hips were grinding against Darcy, his eyes dark as she relaxed against him.  

“So fucking _good_ , Pietro…”  she rasped and he practically preened, his cock pulsing as he reached down to wrap his hand around it.       

* * *

**Darcy**

She honestly didn’t know how to approach this subject.  It was something that had slipped her mind in all of those furtive fantasies.  And asking who wanted the front and who wanted the back seemed a little rude in light of everything.  

But when she rose up on her knees, they filled in the gaps. Both figuratively and literally.   

Pietro tugged her into his lap, thighs astride him as he gazed up at her in what felt like utter amazement. He was adorable.  And hot as hell.  And happily trapped between her legs.  How on earth did she get so lucky?  

Bucky moved in behind her, and for that, she was grateful.  It wasn’t going to be his first time coming in the back (so to speak) so she felt more comfortable about letting him in. Not that she wouldn’t like to have Pietro back there at some point.    

Speaking of Pietro… he was looking very much the picture of insane hotness right now. His cock looked almost painfully stiff. Fluid was glistening at the tip.  He smeared it around while he worked himself in his hand.  

She settled down over him, lining him up against her.  He sighed as she sank down, her hips meeting his as the swell of his significant girth stretched her.  Darcy moaned when she bottomed out, the tip of his dick rubbing in _just_ the right place.  

She heard the pop of a bottle of lube and the slick sounds as Bucky worked himself.  He kissed her shoulder.  “You okay, doll?”  

Pietro’s hands tightened on her waist, almost in agreement.  Like he was adding onto Bucky’s sentiment, so she squeezed around him.  He fit with them so well, it almost hurt that he hadn’t been here the whole time.  

“I’m _so_ fine,” she murmured.  “Piet, you feel so good…”  

“I’m gonna have to feel you later…”  Bucky replied, reaching down to squeeze Pietro’s thigh and making him twitch inside her.  

Darcy hummed. “I’d very much like to see that…”  

Bucky pressed forward, the blunt head of his cock slipping against her ass.  “Later, Darce. I want you too bad right now to want to be anywhere else…”  

Pietro grunted in agreement, rocking up into her and inadvertently pushing her back onto Bucky.  

The thick head of his cock breached the puckered hole, and she whimpered, thrusting back shallowly as he worked himself into her.  She let out deep breaths to relax her body, feeling impossibly full, but knowing there was more coming.  

Pietro’s hands smoothed up her back, he made a tiny shushing sound.  Not meant to stifle, just meant to comfort as her body was filled past what she had ever felt before.  

Bucky seated himself completely inside her and she could feel him regulating his breathing to hers.  They waited, hands stroking softly as she got used to the intrusion of two where she had only ever previously had one. One and sometimes a dildo.  But this was different.  

More intense.  

She was the one who started moving, hitching her hips a little and revelling in the matching groans from both of her fellas.  

She opened her eyes intermittently.  Usually to look at Pietro’s face, to watch as his eyes rolled back.  

His thumb was poised just out of reach of her clit and she reached down to nudge him closer.  

He circled her clit, speeding up and making her grunt as both he and Bucky slowly pistoned in and out of her.  

Her orgasm surprised her, making her shudder and shake.  She moaned loudly and squeezed both of them.  An action that set off Pietro, making him chant over and over again.  

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming…”  

Bucky followed soon after, a characteristic “Ohhhh…” followed by heavy breathing as he finished.  

* * *

**Bucky**

He pulled out of her, finding his legs somehow and stumbling to the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth to clean her up.  

When he returned, he found her cuddled up to Pietro’s chest. , Piet took the cloth from Bucky, cleaning her up and handing it back.  

Bucky tossed it in the hamper and returned to slide in behind Pietro.  Darcy had the right idea, Pietro looked like he was good at cuddling..  

“You know something?” Pietro mused, twisting so he was able to include Bucky.  

“What’s that?” Darcy asked.  

“This was all I’ve wanted for months and months.  I’ve been thinking about it, _fantasizing_ …”  

“Did we live up to your fantasy?” Bucky asked, stroking Pietro’s arm and watching his chest rise and fall.  

“You surpassed it.”  

Bucky grinned and leaned down to press a lazy kiss to Pietro’s jaw.   

Darcy snuggled up closer to him and did the same.  “Best cookies ever.”  

Bucky chuckled.  “Is that what we’re calling this? Making cookies?”  

“Cookies are my favorite,” Pietro stated.  “I could make cookies every day.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me sugar cookies in the comments, y'all!


End file.
